¡Chicas!
by Viridiana
Summary: Gokudera tiene un problema... y tiene que ver con las mujeres. Y no hablamos de su esposa, sino de alguien más.


**Hola, de nuevo.**

 **Dos fanfics en un día? Hace años que no pasaba eso!**

 **Ok, esto puede ser un poco OC, pero... ¡Como deseaba escribir algo así!**

 **Disfruten leer sufrir a nuestro querido Hayato.**

 **Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

-Irán a un internado católico, lo juro. Y saldrán una vez al mes y vendrán directo a casa… Lo juro.

-Ma, ma, tranquilo Gokudera. Son sólo unas niñas, no pasa nada si se divierten un poco más.

\- ¡Cállate!

Y el peliblanco salió furioso de la sala, donde los presentes solo suspiraron y miraron a su líder.

-Admiro a Haru, tiene la paciencia de una santa.

-Pero entiendo un poco lo que dice Gokudera. –La única mujer habló. –Además nuestros hijos están involucrados, aunque no de la manera en que lo ve él.

-Siempre ha sido un celoso el cabeza de pulpo, pregúntenle a Haru.

Tsuna volvió a suspirar. –Dejemos que se pase, y volveremos a decirle que nuestros hijos son sólo niños. No puede prohibirles jugar juntos, ¿bien?

-Lo que tú digas, Tsuna.

\- ¿Podrías hacerme caso esta vez Isabella?

-Nop.

-Soy tu padre, y si quisiera ya te hubiera mandado lejos, ¿lo sabes, cierto?

-Inténtalo, mamá no te dejaría.

-No me tientes.

\- ¡Ja! Ni mamá ni tío Tsuna lo permitiría.

-Bella, lo sabe. Yo no lo permitiría.

Haru se cruzó de brazos y avanzó hacia su hija y marido.

-No te metas, mujer.

-Cariño, ve afuera a jugar. Están todos.

\- ¡NO!

-Ciao mama.

La jovenzuela salió dando un portazo. Se envaró Hayato dispuesto a ir tras ella.

-Juro que esa malcriada…

-Tranquilízate, lo dices de dientes para afuera, eres incapaz de ponerle una mano encima.

\- ¡Eres demasiado suave con ellas!

Haru cerró los ojos y escuchó la diatriba que se sabía de memoria. Y volvió a preguntarse, ¿cómo me enamoré de este Neanderthal?

Su relación empezó después de que Tsuna escogiera a Kyoko como esposa. Por venganza, por calentura, por… ¡vayan ustedes a saber, porque ellos habían empezado algo!

Pero ese "algo" cuajó. ¡Y de qué manera! Llevaban más de 12 años juntos (todo un récord a consideración de los Vongola que conocían al verdadero Gokudera, y no solamente al eficiente Guardián que la mayoría podía ver) y 3 adorables hijas… Sí, leyeron bien, ¡3 HIJAS!

De ahí el continuo descontento de su marido.

No, no confundan con que Gokudera despreciara sus hijas por ser mujeres, ¡Oh no! Al contrario, el ADORA sus hijas. Pero a su ver, han nacido con un GRAN defecto.

Son herederas de la belleza italiana que corre por sus venas.

Isabella, la mayor. Era el vivo retrato de la hermosa pianista que fuera su abuela.

Alessandra –Alessia, como todo mundo la llamaba- mantenía el castaño cabello de Haru, aunque los ojos de Hayato.

Y la pequeña Brina, princesa de los Vongola. Ella era absolutamente una "mini-Haru" hablando físicamente.

Todas poseían un intelecto como el de sus padres. Carisma natural, talentos musicales o manuales. Habilidades físicas. Y si, unas llamas bastante fuertes.

Con 12 años Bella, Alessia con 10 y Bri con 9, era el dolor de cabeza de su padre.

\- ¡El hijo del Décimo ha dicho que quiere que los comprometamos desde ahora!

-Oh, eso es nuevo. –La japonesa se puso atenta. –No sabía que Akira quisiera eso.

\- ¡Tómalo en serio! ¡El mocoso tiene 13 años! –Se aflojó la corbata y se siguió paseando por la sala. –Dentro de poco será un adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas, y nuestra hija está en su mira.

-Akira ha demostrado ser un niño responsable y serio. –Haru pensó algo. –No sé de donde salió, no es que Tsuna o Kyoko hayan sido alguna vez así… Tal vez Reborn tiene algo que ver en ese rasgo.

\- ¡Mujer!

-Ya, ya. –Le sonrió, pero su esposo la fulminó y ahora se quitó el saco. –Hayato, ya hemos tenido esta plática. Bella, es una niña que sabe lo que quiere. Y si quiere, en algún momento ver a Akira como algo más que un amigo; ni tú ni yo, podremos hacer nada. Tiene tu carácter, querido.

\- ¡Por eso lo digo! Una vez que descubrí que te quería no hubo nada ni nadie que me separara de ti. Isabella, fue resultado de esa terquedad ¿Recuerdas?

Haru se sonrojó. –Oh si, lo recuerdo muy bien.

-Tsk, tranquilízate. –Una leve sonrisa se plantó en su cara. –No tenemos tiempo para eso…

\- ¡Hayato! ¿Me estás haciendo una propuesta indecorosa a estas horas de la tarde?

\- ¡No me distraigas! –Alzó un suéter que estaba segura, era de Brina y se lo mostró. –Que las otras dos, también están dando guerra.

-Ya sé a dónde vas… ¿Alessia y Takuya? –Un gruñido le confirmó. - ¿Bri y Sanosuke?

\- ¡Son solo unas niñas! Y esos mocosos las reclaman como si ya supieran limpiarse los culos.

\- ¡Hey, no seas vulgar! –Se levantó y fue hasta él. –Sé que las amas e inmensamente. Pero Hayato, lo único que vas a lograr es que las niñas se alejen de ti… ¡Y ellas te aman y adoran de la misma manera que tú! –Le tomó la cara entre sus manos. –Tenemos unas hijas bellísimas, con talentos y cualidades que las hacen especiales. Dales un voto de confianza, ya están lo suficientemente grandes para saber que está bien y que mal.

-Pero esos mocosos…

-Son unos mocosos, como bien mencionas. Con unos padres –que dicho sea de paso son nuestros amigos y familia- que también los están criando para ser, seres humanos íntegros. –Se recargó en él y le sonrió. –Tsuna no va a permitir que Akira le haga daño o jugué con Bella, así como Takeshi y Nagi, no dejarán que Takuya lastime a Alessandra. Y así como ves a Hibari con I-Pin, ellos, sobre todo, tienen bien conscientes los sentidos de deber y honor, así que Sanosuke es un niño muy responsable.

La rodeó entre sus brazos y dejó que lo calmara. Ella siempre lo lograba. Por eso la amaba, era la que le traía calma a la tormenta.

-Pero son mis hijas, y no quiero que nadie las mire, las oiga… se las lleve.

-Eso es imposible, algún día ellas amarán a alguien y deberán irse.

-Las mujeres dan muchos problemas, salieron todas a ti… -Murmuró entre sus cabellos.

\- ¡Hey! –Le dio un manotazo en su espalda. –Todo mundo dice que tienen tú mismo carácter.

-Eso he oído yo también.

-Al menos a este bebé no podrás celarlo como a las niñas…

Gokudera la separó y miró hacia el abultado vientre de su esposa - ¡Oh sí! Un cuarto bebé del matrimonio Gokudera-Miura venía en camino- de 6 meses y de regreso a la cara de la castaña.

-No me digas…

-Cariño, creo que el no haberlo planeado fue el golpe de suerte…

-Bella fue niña.

-Este no. –Se acarició el vientre. –Es un niño. El doctor me lo dijo en la mañana.

\- ¡Se me olvidó tu cita!

-Lo imaginé cuando Brina me marcó al celular y me rogó que me apresurara a venir a calmarte.

-Esa niña…

Ahora sí, le sonrió con la devastadora masculinidad que le habían otorgado los años transcurridos, y se fue acercando a su boca. Haru se sonrojó, todavía se asombraba de lo guapo que era su marido, y era todo suyo.

-A este niño, se lo voy a mandar al cabeza de césped… Es el único que tiene niña aparte de nosotros.

\- ¡Hahi! Gokudera Hayato, tienes que estar brome…

La silenció con un beso apasionado, mientras su cabeza buscaba la manera en que Ryohei se tragaría sus burlas en cuanto el apuesto hijo que iba a tener (era obvio, que sería guapo… ¡Sería su único hijo varón!) se fijara en la primogénita de Hana y Ryohei.

Oh si, y lo disfrutaría con creces.

Mientras tanto afuera de la habitación.

-Se los dije, mamá siempre es la solución.

-Eso esperamos Brina, porque cuando se enteren de nuestros planes…

-Alessia tiene razón. -La mayor les hizo una seña de que se fueran. Sus padres estaban haciendo cosas que ella no tenía ningún interés en escuchar. -Estamos contando con que ese niño, bueno nuestro hermanito. -Al ver las caras de disgusto de sus hermanas. -Los distraiga lo suficiente.

¡Papá pondrá el grito en el cielo! -Brina rio y aplaudió con ganas. - ¡Eso será épico!

-Shhhh, nadie puede saber lo que estamos haciendo. -Alessia se cruzó de brazos. -No es como que a nuestros padres les vaya a agradar que nos hagamos Hitman, ¿verdad?

-Hablen por ustedes, yo me estoy entrenando para ser la "Próxima Octavia", Akira es lindo, pero le falta carácter… Ahí es donde entro yo. -La mayor sonrió angélicamente. -Nadie me niega nada en esta casa.

\- ¡Uy!¡ El entrenamiento con tío Reborn me encanta! -Brina saltaba de un lado a otro. -Ya pronto dice, me dará la pistola de balines. Hasta ahora solo me presta León.

-De todas, yo llevo lo peor. Cuando papá sepa porque tía Bianchi y yo pasamos tanto tiempo juntas…

-Pero no negarás, que cuando esos dos se enfrenten será genial de ver… -Bella abrazó a sus hermanas. - ¡Oh queridas y malvadas consanguíneas, la Mafia temblará cuando crezcamos!

\- ¿Malvadas es un decir, no Bella? -Brina alzó una ceja. -Me gusta estar del lado de los buenos.

\- ¡Obvio! Es en sentido figurado. -Alessia divisó en el jardín a sus amigos. -Entonces, recuerden. Nadie puede saber esto hasta que vayamos en la secundaria, ¿bien?

-Entendido, querida hermana. -Isabella las soltó. -Muy bien, a jugar.

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Esas niñas! Las amé!**

 **Tendrán un gran futuro en la Mafia si siguen así de manipuladora (agradezcan esos años con Rebor ;)**

 **Reviews para que me digan que les parecen!**

 **Saludos!**

 **aDiOs!**


End file.
